


腹黑丫頭VS冰山少爺

by Sherayah



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherayah/pseuds/Sherayah





	腹黑丫頭VS冰山少爺

第一章 序曲  
抉擇  
——席慕容

假如我來世上一遭

只為與你相聚一次

只為了億萬光年裡的那一刹

那一刹那裡所有的甜蜜與悲淒 

那麽就讓一切該發生的都在瞬間出現吧

我俯首感謝所有星球的相助

讓我與你相遇與你別離

完成了上帝所作的一首詩

然後再緩緩地老去 

 

“臭丫頭！你給我站住！居然敢偷我種的菜，不想活了？旺財，去，給我狠狠的咬她，該死的丫頭片子，不知死活，這都偷了我多少次蕃薯了，這次一定不會輕易地放過你！站住！別跑！” 

曠野中響起了這幾個月來不絕於耳的怒吼聲，伴隨著一陣陣狗吠聲，一個被歲月雕琢的過於滄桑鬍子拉碴，面孔精瘦，神情猥瑣兇惡的農夫，手裡揮著正準備用來除草的鐮刀，三步兩步的並著追趕著他前方一個光腳奔跑的小小的身影。 

仔細看的話，那個瘦小的身影此刻如驚弓之鳥般胡亂穿行，兩隻手緊緊護這胸前剛從泥裡扒出來的幾個番薯，繞到自己熟悉的街區時，那個瘦小的身影就不再驚慌了，從容地找個破屋躲了起來，直到追逐的農夫和他的名為旺財的狗經過後好一段時間，那個瘦弱的身影才從破屋的石板下爬了出來，站定後嘴角還似有一絲冷笑，“哼！跟我鬥你還差遠啦！邋遢大叔，還給自己的老狗取個名字叫旺財，真是惡俗。”瘦弱的身影也不知道自己怎麼就對旺財這個名字那麼反感，甚至暗地裡笑話過那只狗的命運如此多舛，居然會被其主人取個這麼低俗的名字，簡直丟盡了狗族的臉面，不過此刻顯然不是糾結那只狗的命運的時刻，瘦弱的身影拖著剛剛奔跑過度扭傷的腳，急切的想回到遠處一所破舊但尚可遮攔一些風雨的茅草屋。 

一路忍痛急走的瘦弱身影敏捷的躲過哪些倒在地上露出對她懷裡食物貪婪光的生物，還要忍受哪些比她強大的生命體的暴打，但是這都阻止不了她護住懷裡食物的念想，直到哪些強大的生命體也懼怕於她眸中的光亮自動離去。幾經艱難終於回到那個已待了好幾月的茅草屋，瘦弱的身影，用顫抖著還流血的雙手將懷裡僅剩的半個番薯洗淨，放在屋裡唯一的破瓦罐裡，加上水用火慢慢的煮，直到把番薯煮得又軟又香，然後用一個幾乎只剩碗底的碗裝起來涼著。顧不上清洗的她立刻抱起從她進屋就一直瞪著烏溜溜的眼睛，默不作聲地躺在用茅草鋪蓋的地板一腳的小嬰兒。 

“喲！露琪亞真乖，知道姐姐給煮好吃的了，都不哭鬧了，來嘗嘗姐姐給你做的番薯。”瘦弱的身影左手抱著嬰兒，右手用勺挖了一小塊番薯，先放到自己嘴裡嚼爛，嘗到那樣香甜的番薯，瘦弱的身影喉頭有些滑動，但卻沒有咽下去，只是俯身喂到正一臉期待卻不會說話的嬰兒嘴裡，懷裡的嬰兒眨著那烏溜溜的大眼睛，像是餓的急了，使勁的往小肚子裡吞。這樣來回不到一刻鐘，半個紅薯就已經全進了小嬰兒的腹中，然後吃飽喝足躺在瘦弱身影懷裡的某小嬰兒就甜甜地睡著了。瘦弱的身影將懷裡的嬰兒調整到一個舒適的位置後，自己才把剩下的番薯皮和水一起喝了下去，由於喝的太急，以致於被嗆得有些慘兮兮的，小臉憋得通紅，因為怕吵醒懷裡的人。 

靠著屋內的牆壁，已經懶得再清洗傷口的瘦弱身影開始了她既短暫又漫長的回憶—— 

緋真是我的名，早已忘記自己是怎麼來到這個名為屍魂界的地方的了，只有記事以來父母告訴她，來到這裡的人都是經過死神魂葬的，大部分人在魂葬時就會忘掉自己的前一世的記憶，而她們兩個則是父母在流魂街組成家庭後生下來的。那些快樂無憂的日子裡，父母親總是小緋真小緋真的叫，以致於現在的她只記得自己叫緋真而不知道自己姓什麼。在母親生下妹妹露琪亞的不久，他們一家所在的區就被一種醜陋的怪物襲擊了，父母親奮力舉著不知道那兒來的刀擋下進攻她們姐妹的怪物，淒厲的叫著，“緋真，快跑！抱上妹妹快跑——啊——” 

抱著尚不足月的妹妹露琪亞一路狂奔，不敢回頭去看父母親到底怎麼樣，緋真怕一回頭等待自己的將是萬劫不復的悲痛與死亡。從此歡樂與幸福便拋棄了緋真兩姐妹，緋真知道自己和妹妹露琪亞都是有靈力的，但是在流魂街70區以後的整連自己都吃不飽，還隨時都有生命危險的情況下，活著已然是一種奢侈，有口水喝便是幸運，更不要說是有食物吃了，那簡直是天方夜譚！死，反而成為一種解脫，可是緋真還不想死，在流魂街死是一件很容易的事，但是即使想解脫，也不能將露琪亞置於此啊。她還那麼小，她還什麼都不懂，什麼都不懂。 

念及此處，多年不曾流淚的緋真任淚水在臉龐肆意。既然自己給不了露琪亞一個安全無憂的未來，那麼總有人給的起的。經過這兩個月的探索，緋真已經發現了一條能越過各區轄管者防線跑到流魂街一區的隱蔽路線，就在今晚出發。小心地用僅剩的單衣包裹住懷裡的小人，緋真開始了活到現在以來最為艱難的旅程。

 

第二章 無論有什麼樣的理由，背叛始終是背叛

今天是緋真從南流魂街78區出走後的兩個月，現在緋真已經成功進入了南流魂街18區。屍魂界分為東西南北四條流魂街與處於整個屍魂界中央的靜靈庭。屍魂界最大的學校——真央靈術學院地處於一區潤林安北部，順利從其中畢業的學生就可以進入靜靈庭的護庭十三番，成為死神。流魂街，則是一些普通的靈魂居住的地方，每條街都分為八十個街區，號碼越靠後紀律越差，緋真和妹妹露琪亞住的地方是南流魂街78區，父母健在的時候尚沒有什麼可擔心的，自從父母過世後，緋真和露琪亞就飽受欺淩，每一天閉上眼睛緋真都以為第二天再也看不見陽光了，可笑的是第二天陽光依然從破陋的屋頂傾瀉而下，直射的緋真睜不開眼睛，想也想不明白為什麼父母會選擇在這樣的地方安家。現在緋真才明白，從現世被魂葬過來的整都有先後順序，而且還要看是誰經手魂葬的，如果是真央靈術學院的學生實習魂葬的，而那個學生恰好既不是貴族又不是天才再加上行為惡劣的話，那麼他魂葬的整就只有跟著倒楣的領到一張最少60區以後的“整理券”；假如進行魂葬的是一位普通的死神，那麼就能領到一張不前不後的“整理券”；假如進行魂葬的是貴族或者是席官以上的死神，那麼位置朝前再推進；假如進行魂葬的即是貴族又是隊長級以上的，那麼恭喜你，你的運氣實在是好到爆了，流魂街東西南北的一區，潤林安就是專門為你而準備的。想到這些，緋真不禁覺得自己和露琪亞的命運恐怕會很難測，萬一當區管理的死神讓緋真出示“整理券”，緋真又拿不出來的話就會被當區管理的死神統一驅逐到治安最差的流魂街80區，如有反抗則就地處決！就地處決啊！緋真可不能讓妹妹經歷這樣的惡夢。緋真小心翼翼地沿著街邊不起眼的角落走著，看著這整齊乾淨的街道，和自己曾經生活的78區簡直就是一個是天堂一個是地獄，天堂？地獄？什麼東西？緋真都不知道自己腦袋裡什麼時候會有這樣的詞語，屍魂界的天氣是很好的，所以大多數時候都是像現在這樣豔陽高照的晴天，只不過早已餓的頭暈眼花的緋真已經快支持不住了，這裡的生活狀況還算好，每天晚上緋真都能在那些整傾倒在路口的生活垃圾中找到一些還可以用的蔬菜和一些爛水果。只是現在是大白天的，如果緋真去翻撿路邊的垃圾的話會引起其他整的懷疑，最嚴重的就是他們招來當區管理者，生活好的區域會嚴防從後面區域進入的整，除非有當區管理者簽發的通行證，可惜緋真兩個證都沒有。真是應證了墨菲定律——當你越不想某件事情發生的時候那件事情就越會發生！

“喂！前面的，給我站住！”一個粗大的嗓音從緋真的身後傳了過來。

一定不是叫我的，緋真想，緊了緊懷裡的露琪亞，繼續埋頭趕路。

“喂！前面抱小孩的，就是你，讓你給本大爺站住，聾了嗎？” 

從周圍人懼怕的神色以及竊竊私語中，緋真猜到他肯定是南流魂街18區的管理死神，於是緋真立刻抱緊露琪壓，用平生最快的速度不要命的往前跑著，他是死神，可以輕而易舉的追上緋真，然後之前所做的一切努力都將付諸流水，緋真不期望自己能夠逃脫，但是露琪亞視一定不可以跟自己遭受同樣的命運的，不管是被遣返到80區還是被處決都不是緋真要給她的結果，露琪亞原諒你有這樣一個保護不了你的姐姐，緋真將露琪亞放到一戶看起來還算好的人家門前，用力的敲了敲門，然後轉身引著追來的死神向遠處跑去。露琪亞，做為一個不合格的姐姐，希望你能好好活下去。緋真知道自己已經逃不掉了，在當區管理者叫自己時，緋真就知道自己在這裡的命已經走到了盡頭，以後會去到哪裡？據說在屍魂界裡死亡的整最終會回到現世，露琪亞，來世不要再做緋真的妹妹了。懷著必死信念的緋真沒有看清楚前面圍觀的整，以及那圈裡倒的七七八八的整，只是憑著逃生的本能一股腦地往前，感覺呼吸都不怎麼暢通了，肩膀上好像壓了千斤的重物，不能倒下去，如果現在倒下去了就沒有機會再見到露琪亞了。快要到達那群整圍著的中心時，緋真突然感覺一股詭異的感覺從背上升起，身上的汗毛根根倒立，冷汗從額頭滑落，緋真知道這是什麼感覺，在流魂街78區生存的緋真一生也無法忘掉這種感覺，這種恐懼絕望從父母死的那一刻就深深的埋藏在自己心底。周圍的整哭喊著四處逃竄，罷了，既然怎麼都是一個死字那還不如正視這吃掉父母親的怪物。

 

深吸一口氣，緋真艱難的咽了咽口水，轉過快僵化的身體，只見一個有兩隻爪子戴著面具身形巨大像蛇一樣遊走吞噬著來不及跑掉的整的怪物——死神門稱為虛。

很好，看到緋真站住不跑的時候，那個虛的注意力已經轉移到緋真身上來了，嘴角還掛著血跡的虛開始陰惻惻的笑起來，“嘿嘿——小姑娘，你就這麼迫不及待的想被我吃掉嗎？那麼我就成全你吧！”說完那虛就直沖過來。 

“等等——”緋真突兀的聲音阻止了那蛇型虛的動作。 

“怎麼了？小姑娘反悔了？想要開始逃跑了？”蛇型虛用爪子拭了拭自己嘴角的血跡，然後送到嘴裡用舌頭舔了舔。

緋真強忍住自己胃裡翻湧的感覺，“喂，問你個問題，你真的很強大嗎？” 

“哈哈哈哈——，小姑娘，你這是在質疑我的能力嗎？”蛇型虛覺得有意思極了，一個整居然不怕他，還有膽量跟他說話，不過看她這弱小的樣子，應該沒有能威脅到自己的能力。 

“如果你真的很厲害的話，那麼那邊站了兩個人應該才是你的目標吧，我可以站在這裡不動，等你先吃掉他們，再吃我也不遲啊！”偏頭指了指從一開始就站在不遠處觀戰卻不曾出手的一老一小，老的頭上還帶著像髮卡一樣的東西，脖子上帶著圍巾，切，什麼趣味啊，緋真有些驚訝自己這個時候還能吐糟，小的也是一身不俗裝扮，不過表情都一樣——嚴肅到讓人有想沖上去狠狠地海扁一頓的衝動。

一開始，忙於逃命的緋真並沒有注意到有那麼兩個強大的存在，想必是隱藏了靈壓的，據說實力強大的死神都會隱藏自己的靈壓，真是一群虛偽冷漠的傢伙，要不是在78區混了那麼久，那種磨練下的緋真，早已變得無比敏感，這點直覺還是有的——那就是無論在何時緋真都能判斷出敵人到底有多強大，所以，你們這一老一小，不要想站在那裡看戲，緋真我就是要把你們拖下水。 

“哈哈——既然小姑娘這麼看得起大爺我，那就乖乖的待在原地，等我先吃了他們再來吃你，哈哈哈——”蛇型虛一說完就掉轉方向對準那一老一小沖了過去。看來這下等虛智力不高的傳言是真的了，看著那蛇型虛在還未接近對方就被那小的甩出的一個光球秒殺掉，蛇型虛在身體消散時還無比哀怨的回頭看著緋真，“死女人！你居然陰我——” 

等一切都快結束的時候，緋真才想起自己現在是在逃命，於是轉身想拔腿就跑，卻已是被追來的死神制住， 

“臭丫頭，跑什麼跑？就知道你肯定不是我管理區域內的整，把你的‘整理券’還有通行證給我看看？你剛剛還抱了個小孩的，那個小孩呢？快點！”一路追著過來的死神顯然也看到剛才發生的事情了，雖然心裡還是挺佩服這丫頭的，但是本職工作還是得執行的。緋真咬牙不回答，反正都是一樣的結果，不是早就想好了嗎？丟棄了妹妹的自己現在又有什麼活下去的資格，緋真閉著眼睛等待著一切結束。 

“臭丫頭，你再不出聲就只有將你就地處決了。”18區的管理死神抽出自己的斬魂刀，對準半跪於身前的女孩—— “慢著——誰允許一個下級死神對朽木家的家僕動用私刑了？”剛剛還在看戲的，戴著傳說價值十棟房子的圍巾和牽星箍的朽木家第26代家主，朽木銀嶺和他的孫子朽木白哉阻止了18區管理死神的行動。那死神一聽到朽木家就已經呆住了，連連點頭哈腰，“對不起，實在是很抱歉，小人實在是不知情，還請朽木隊長和朽木少爺原諒！” 

“念在你是初犯，別再有下次！遠藤，帶那女孩回府！”朽木銀嶺吩咐完就帶著自家一言不發的孫兒瞬步走了。現在是什麼狀況？話說緋真真的有點搞不清楚狀況了，只看到一個頭髮花白留著兩撇鬍子的老者走到自己面前拉起跪在地上的緋真，“你的名字？”

“緋……緋真！”由於饑餓再加運動過量，緋真差點站不起來，但在眼前的老者的幫助下還是勉強站立起來了。 

“緋真，你先跟我回朽木家吧，路上我再跟你解釋吧。”遠藤有些心疼這孩子，剛才她的表現自己也看到了，那皎潔聰慧毫無懼意的眼神，臨危不懼的氣質，恐怕都是家主所看重的，所以家主才決定選著她做少爺的僕從的吧，畢竟想要進朽木家做家僕也是要一定的實力的，朽木家是不會要一個隨便外出辦個事情就被虛或者其他生物秒殺掉了的僕人的。

 

小劇場——蛇虛VS緋真

某蛇虛（面孔猙獰，笑容猥瑣）：嘿嘿——小姑娘，過來給大爺填飽肚子吧！

緋真（冷笑）：你丫的，牙都沒有長齊，也不啥泡尿照照，就你那天怨人怒的長相也想吃掉青春美麗霹靂無敵魂見魂愛，大虛見了自動讓路，基力安見了集體跳草裙舞，阿丘卡斯見了集體抹脖子，瓦史陶德見了爭相獻花獻戒指的我，你簡直是大白天做夢，大晚上找抽，你就屬於沒事找抽型，看你那既像手又像腳的爪子的東東，還有那發育不全的四肢，以及噁心吧啦的尾巴，還有那隨時滴落的唾液，身為蛇型虛居然連個小屁孩都打不過，簡直是虛類的恥辱，以後會被所有虛們嘲笑，並作為反面教材教育它們的下一代……喂，太不尊重整了，你幹嘛口吐白沫啊，都說不要流你那噁心的哈喇水了，哎，怎麼沒反應了，我去找白哉少爺給你個白雷治療一下好了，等著哈。

某蛇虛（翻著白眼看著一溜煙跑開的某惡女，乾脆兩腿一蹬，咱，還是自己走吧。）嗚！@#￥%……

 

第三章 白哉的專用湯池事件　　　  
　　  
　　當遠藤讓一個僕從將朽木家的專用牛車牽到緋真面前的時候，緋真承認自己被震撼到了，不是因為它的華貴，而是為什麼要用牛來拉車，緋真甚至覺得78區那個農夫的旺財可能都會比這頭牛的速度快。在管家爺爺遠藤的一再示意下，在一頭牛鄙視的目光中，緋真終於顫巍巍地爬上了朽木家專用的牛車，實在是擔心啊，這種速度能不能在天黑前到達朽木家？事實證明緋真是不應該懷疑朽木家的牛的，因為他的確在天黑前到達朽木的大宅了，看那小樣得瑟的樣子就很不爽，於是在跳下牛車時緋真趁遠藤爺爺不注意的時候將一根紅色的胡蘿蔔拴在了牛角上，那根胡蘿蔔就那麼明目張膽地垂在了朽木家的御駕牛眼前，簡直是紅果果的誘惑啊，所以就不能驚訝於此刻朽木家那頭御用老牛可以媲美死神瞬步的速度了。當然這些是已經進門的遠藤所不能看到的，不過要是此刻緋真知道自己未來幾十年都要面對的頂頭上司正立在一旁，小宇宙被自己的行為刺激得熊熊燃燒的話，就算給緋真一千一萬個膽子，緋真也不會做出這種事情來的。要知道，英俊的男人難伺候，英俊而又面癱的男人更難伺候，而既英俊又面癱還小氣加腹黑記仇的男人簡直就是藍顏禍水中的禍水，極品中的極品，屬於數碼寶貝究極進化的段數。此刻的緋真顯然還沒有意識到這一點，所以，在幹完著一系列動作後拍拍屁股就閃人了，自以為只有天知地知我知。緋真在心裡默默地感慨有錢就是好啊，看看這大門的面積修得跟78區那破爛廣場一樣大，庭院修得跟迷宮沒什麼兩樣，種點花花草草還千篇一律，到底懂不懂錯綜複雜的淩亂美啊！緋真邊看邊小心翼翼地跟著遠藤管家向內院走去，一路行來都見僕人對著遠藤管家行禮問好，看來做朽木家的管家地位也不低呢，人緣也好。不過直到第99個僕人在跟管家打過招呼後用看流浪小狗般的眼神打量走在遠藤後面的自己的時候，緋真才意識到自己的與眾不同，破爛的快不蔽體的衣物像爛布條一樣掛在自己的身上，還有各種汙跡，緋真甚至能聞到從自己身上散發出的酸臭味道，想著自己都覺得頭大。難怪那一老一小閃的那麼快，不過遠藤管家的鼻子沒有問題麼，他怎麼沒有什麼不耐煩或者是嫌棄自己的表情，奇怪，貴族都是這麼奇怪的嗎？在緋真的疑惑和遠藤不厭其煩的講解路線中，很快便來到一個寫著大大“湯”字的門前，然後遠藤管家忍下一句話就瞬間閃人了，“緋真，先進去洗個澡把，衣服我會讓人送到隔間的。” 哈？什麼嘛，原來是一直都在忍耐呀，現在這麼迫不及待的把自己丟在這裡算什麼，緋真想先吃飯啊，五臟廟都快崩塌了，不過現在這種狀況由不得自己吧。 

　　三五兩下扒下早已不成型的衣物，緋真嘭得把自己砸進了湯池裡，水暖暖地環繞著自己僵硬的四肢，好一會兒才有酸麻的感覺傳到全身每個細胞，然後緋真仿佛能聽到自己的身體每個細胞都在唱歌。一遍遍的搓著身體，直到自己覺得全身都乾淨了為止，不過皮膚好像都發紅了。慢慢的將自己浸泡在水中，眼淚和水混在了一起，這樣就看不見自己哭泣了吧，露琪亞，等我，我會找到你的。 “誰？誰在裡面？” 清冷的童聲穿透水面直達耳膜，激得緋真一口氣沒憋住，水立刻蜂擁而入。 “咳咳咳咳——”緋真一下子從水裡冒了起來，被自己洗澡水嗆到的滋味讓緋真從此不敢再鑽到水面以下。 白哉剛從門口看到那讓自己無比憤怒的一幕，此刻正無處消氣，本想來自己專用的湯池放鬆片刻，不料居然有人敢擅自使用自己的專用湯池，現在朽木家的僕人都是怎麼做事情的，等會全部辭掉從新找，哼！不過看到那破水而出的小小身影，自己的大腦還是有短暫的停頓。眼前的身影哪是那個不久前還一臉髒兮兮的，只看得到那忽閃忽閃的像黑葡萄一樣的眼睛滿身掛滿破布條的小乞丐。被溫泉浸泡過的肌膚雪白的像深埋泥土中的玉蔥，一頭黑髮就那麼扎眼得映襯著如雪肌膚，那雙大眼睛像會說話一樣含著霧氣，被水嗆到的小臉通紅，讓人有想狠狠掐一把看是不是能滴水的衝動。白哉被自己過於激烈地想法震驚到了，重點是雖然白哉現在才51歲，按照現世的演算法也只能算是10歲左右，已經是懵懂好奇的年紀了，從來沒有看過女孩子身體的白哉，開始有一點好奇了，索性就那麼直視著湯池中此刻不著寸縷跟他年齡相仿的女孩。等緋真緩解了被水嗆到的危機時，這才發現湯池的上方赫然站立著聲音的主人，而且此刻正一副若有所思的神情看著自己，緋真慢慢地低頭想要檢查一下自己哪裡讓他疑惑的時候—— 

 

　　“啊——” 

　　緋真聽到了自己發出的慘叫，面對虛時緋真都沒有這樣慘烈地尖叫過。據後來跟緋真要好的朽木家廚娘真子說，她當時嚇得把正在切刺身的刀都扔掉了，直接造成朽木家廚房內的第一次工傷。緋真忙蹲下去把自己的身體藏在水下，只露出腦袋，如果不是怕被嗆到，估計緋真會立馬紮進水裡。

　　白哉看到後知後覺的某女露在水面的小腦袋，不由得有些生氣，自己還沒有研究完呢，怎麼能藏起來，不過看到她那又羞又急的臉，還是覺得很有趣，“跟我一樣平，有什麼好藏的，這是我的地方，穿好衣服馬上出去！” 

　　緋真沒有反應，還沉浸在自己被看光光的事實裡，在流魂街混的即便是現在才51歲，還屬於小孩子範疇的緋真已然對男女有別這件事情十分瞭解。看著湯池裡一動不動像煮熟的大閘蟹一樣的生物，白哉莫名有些生氣，憶起來自己先前到底為什麼生氣又為什麼到湯池來的，熄滅的小宇宙又熊熊燃燒起來，“叫你起來，聽不懂嗎，流魂街的小乞丐！” 

　　小乞丐，小乞丐，小乞丐，小乞丐，小乞丐，小乞丐，小乞丐，小乞丐…… 

　　這三個字在緋真的腦海裡不斷重播聲音不斷增大，直接導致緋真那在流魂街鍛煉出來的不怕死不要命的精神蹦了出來，緋真抬頭直視站在湯池邊上的小孩，有什麼了不起，不就是用了一下你家湯池嗎？至於嗎？至於罵自己是小乞丐嗎？老虎不發威你當我是病貓來著。

　 “喂，臭小子，你剛剛說姐姐我是什麼來著，有膽量再說一次！”說完緋真騰地就從湯池裡站了起來，也不管自己到底有沒有穿衣服了。

　　臭小子，臭小子，臭小子，臭小子，臭小子，臭小子，臭小子，臭小子…… 同樣的，臭小子，這三個字也在白哉的腦海裡不斷重播，很好，白哉的小宇宙因為這三個字已經燃燒到了極致。 

　　“小乞丐，你給我出來！”白哉咬牙切齒地喊道，眼神不停地瞄著湯池水面上那莫名的汙跡。 

　　“哈哈哈哈哈……看什麼，我今天還就不出來了，看你怎麼辦。”看到那臭破孩一臉嫌棄的表情，緋真很不爽，你小子要是幾個月不洗澡，每天去翻垃圾去，看你能怎麼樣，說不定比自己還要髒。 

　　“怎麼樣，怎麼樣，我能怎麼樣，爺爺說過，下決定的時候一定要果斷，所以，小乞丐，你給我覺悟吧！”氣急了的白哉，早忘記了自己是族裡老師口中的天才，忘記了死神四技，只是一心想要懲罰眼前這個笑的倡狂的流魂街小乞丐，所以也不管自己又多嫌棄那湯池的水，一個跳躍就砸到了正笑得花枝亂顫的某女身上，然後一起沒入水中。

　　還沒來得及反應的緋真就被不明物體砸進了水裡，眼冒金星的緋真想著這輩子再也不要喝自己的洗澡水了就暈了過去。等白哉掙扎著從水裡冒出來，才發現自己口中的小乞丐並沒有出來，等了一會兒還是不見出來，心下有些慌，只好忍住自己的反胃，又紮進水裡將那小小的身影撈了起來，切，真是瘦，細胳膊細腿的，還有那不同於自己的身體構造，真是醜死了。 白哉將手裡的人扔在湯池邊上，用手試了試還有氣息，就自己到里間換了身衣服，然後嘴角不自覺的揚了下，出去叫來在門外抖得像篩糠的女僕，一臉歉意的管家立在一旁不停地道歉， “白哉少爺，都是我不好，忘記這裡是少爺的專用湯池，將小緋真帶到這裡，你看我實在是老糊塗了，還請少爺責罰！” 

　　白哉冷著臉，看著這個在自家呆了不知道幾個百年的老管家，這只老狐狸，從小就想盡辦法要看到自己的各種表情，身上隨時備著從十二番隊弄來的名為相機的東西，只要自己有一點表情的變化，就拿出來猛拍，然後再說著道歉的話，別以為自己沒有看到他那袖口瞬間的閃光。恐怕那丫頭是被這只老狐狸故意帶進自己湯池的吧，所以不能生氣，不能有反應。想到這裡，白哉不發一言地瞬步走了，只剩下任然一臉歉意的管家，和那個自白哉一走就不再抖的女僕。 

　　“遠藤管家，剛剛有沒有拍到啊，有沒有，我可是看到少爺笑了，雖然只是揚了下嘴角，快給我看看啊！”只見剛剛還一臉怯意的某女僕，此刻像打了雞血的一樣興奮。 

　　 “小優，不可以這樣的，先看看進去看看我們的小緋真怎麼樣了再說。”遠藤示意小優進裡面看看情況。 “哦，那好吧，不過一定要給我看照片哦，那我先進去了，遠藤管家。”名為小優的女僕梳了個包包頭，穿著屬於朽木家女僕的藍色碎花和服急切地邁著小步地往裡走去。

　　正想離去的遠藤突然聽到朽木家今天的第二次驚聲尖叫“啊——” 

　　遠藤一個瞬步閃進了屋裡，就發現小優抖抖索索的坐在湯池邊上，在她前方躺著一個一絲不掛的少女，身上有著條條紅印，還有額頭上也殷紅著一大片，這麼看著就像——就像被那什麼XXOO過的一樣。 

　　“爺爺，爺爺，少爺他，他——他不會——啊——嗚嗚——”小優嚇到了，也不叫管家了，人前那樣叫，可畢竟是自己是遠藤管家的孫女，這時害怕地叫爺爺了。 

　　“別慌，少爺是不會做出這樣的事情的，雖然少爺剛才換了身衣服，”遠藤看著搭在一旁架子上的少爺的衣物還在濕嗒嗒的滴水，“小優，先冷靜下來，這件事情千萬不要說出去，跟爺爺發誓，不能讓任何人知道今天的事情。” 

　　“嗯，爺爺，我發誓不會說出去的......”少爺對小緋真做過的事。小優一直很聽自家爺爺的話，現在只是覺得小緋真好可憐，才進朽木家第一天就被自家那個看似冰冷實則像是一條隨時可以點著的爆龍的少爺給吃掉了。 

　　“小優，趕緊給小緋真把衣服穿好，等她醒了就帶她到後廚吃點東西。”遠藤吩咐完就出了門，看來以後的朽木宅會因為小緋真的加入變的更有趣了，雖然自己剛剛就看出來緋真身上那一條條紅印不過是因為洗得用力，而小緋真的皮膚有比較敏感所致，但是那額頭上過於明顯的紅印還是讓自己有些小好奇啊，果然老年人的好奇心也很重。不過遠藤當然不知道自己的小孫女的思想了，不然估計得高血壓上漲。

 

小劇場——緋真VS朽木家御用老牛

緋真（陰笑著掛根胡蘿蔔在老牛的眼前）：老牛啊老牛，現在感覺怎麼樣？是不是覺得血氣上湧，有種年輕無極限的感覺呢？

老牛（兩眼通紅，脈搏加速）：滾！臭黃毛丫頭，你牛爺爺不是兔子，不會再上你的當了，少拿那不入流的東西來刺激我。

緋真（笑得更加陰險，抖出一塊一米左右從白哉書房翻出來的紅紙）：嘿嘿，牛哥哥，那麼這個，你覺得怎麼樣捏？ 

老牛（被刺激到的老牛撒開腿就朝前沖了出去，邊跑邊喊）：臭丫頭，給我等著，我一定會回來的！

緋真（擺出勝利地笑容，舉著兩隻比著V字的手）：哈哈！還一定會回來的，你以為自己是灰太狼啊！臭美！

 

第三章　吃飯是多麼幸福而有意義的一件事情　

　　在流魂街78區生活的緋真從吃第一口米飯開始，就覺得這個世界上最最幸福的事情就是能吃到飯了，所以緋真有著嚴重的食物情節，以致於對浪費糧食的事件特別反感，雖然在78區根本就談不上浪費，甚至有的有靈力的整是被活活餓死的。緋真在父母健在的時候，也是能勉強填飽肚子的，可見父母還是很有實力的，只是從緋真父母被怪物吃掉的那一刻開始，讓緋真最最幸福的事情就再也沒有光顧緋真了。能喝上一口水都算是奢侈的事情了，年幼的緋真還帶著同樣有靈力的妹妹露琪亞，所以時常去偷點農夫地裡的蔬菜瓜果也是經常被狗追得滿地跑。其實這些都不算什麼，真真可怕的是兩種生物，一是：流魂街78區的那些地痞流氓，經常到處廝殺搶劫，被他們碰上的，不管是老人小孩婦女，一律殺掉；二是：曾將緋真父母殺害的那些惡靈——虛。前者至少還會留屍骨，後者則連一個靈子也不會給你留下。什麼叫殘忍，殘忍就是當你面對一切殘忍的事情的時候自己竟然變得無動於衷！當緋真在無數次咬牙挨著拳腳著護著懷裡的露琪亞時，當緋真護著懷裡的食物艱難的爬行在78區的街道上時，當緋真開始將街邊的打鬥流血當成生活的一部分時，當緋真開始漠視身邊整的甚至是自己的生死時，她早就沒有想過有那麼一天，自己居然還能吃那樣美味的食物吃到撐得胃疼，疼得眼淚都出來了，卻還在笑。

　　時間倒退到昨天晚上—— 夢到自己被旺財咬了一口大腿的緋真猛得彈坐了起來，暈乎了好久，腦子才算清醒，然後今天一天之內所發生的事情完整的在我腦袋裡運行了一周，總算搞清楚了自己的所在。看看自己睡的房間——母親大人呀，這——這簡直就是我們以前那個小屋的多少倍來著！還有這鬆軟的被子和枕頭，竹子鋪就的地板，還有這地板上鋪的東西——這就是傳說中的榻榻米吧！ 

　　“好舒服！好舒服！噢——”緋真邊叫著邊滾在了地上，這麼舒服的地方，不會是夢吧—— 

　　“咕嚕咕嚕咕嚕咕嚕——，”額，好吧，這不是夢，因為做夢是不會有這麼強烈地饑餓感的，正抱著肚子蜷縮成一坨的緋真聽到了門“吱呀”開啟的聲音。 

　　“呃多，緋真，你醒了嗎？太好了，遠藤管家讓我看你醒了就帶你到後廚吃點東西。”一梳著包包頭的女子，話語溫柔中帶點驚喜。  
　  
　　“啊？你是？”緋真連忙半趴起身來，有些羡慕眼前這個梳了兩個髮髻，比自己高而且溫柔可親的女子。 

　　“呀！我都忘了自我介紹了，我叫遠藤優，是朽木家的上等僕從，你可以直接叫我小優哦！”遠藤優跪坐在還坐在地板上的緋真身邊。 

　　“那樣行嗎？你比我大呃——我叫你小優姐行不？”果然是大戶人家裡的僕從呢，緋真看著眼前端正地跪坐在自己身邊名為遠藤優的女子，言行舉止都是那樣的得體。 

　　“可以哦，不過緋真還是快點起來喲，不然等會阿傑嫂就不會給你留晚飯嘍。”說完小優就起身準備帶緋真去後廚。

　　望瞭望門外，見天早已經黑了，緋真連忙爬起來，捂住正咕咕亂叫的肚皮，“小優姐等等我，馬上就好了，”一邊穿好早已準備好外衣、足袋還有木屐，“小優姐，阿傑嫂是誰啊？” 

　　“阿傑嫂是朽木家最老的廚娘了，據我爺爺說，他們當時是一同進朽木家的，已經伺候了三代朽木家家主了。阿傑嫂的廚藝很好哦，她做的那些壽司、生魚片、醬菜、天婦羅、串燒、還有醬湯、流魂街名小吃哎——還有好多甜點，櫻花糕啦、清酒果凍、紅豆年糕湯啦、還有好多好多——額——緋真，你怎麼了？”正說得唾沫橫飛的小優發現走在自己旁邊的緋真的小臉怎麼看怎麼糾結，本來捂著肚子的一隻手變成了兩隻。 

　　“那個——小優姐啊，你能不能先暫停一下，等我先到了後廚吃了東西之後再聊這個啊，我的胃快抽筋了！”還有什麼比在饑餓的人面前描述美食更嚴酷的刑罰啊，緋真此刻只有祈禱自己能堅持走到後廚，僕從們用餐的地方。

 

就在緋真以為自己快撐不住的時候，一棟寫著兩個大大的“食事”的牌子出現在面前，看著眼前這棟三層高的雕樑畫棟的建築，緋真不由得感歎，有錢人呀，僕從吃個飯的地方都這麼大。 

　　“小優姐，這難道就是我們吃飯的地方？”緋真躊躇不前。 

　　“嗯，對啊，這裡一樓是家裡中等僕從用餐的地方，二樓是上等僕從用餐的地方，三樓則是家主和白哉少爺以及有貴賓來時用餐的地方，當然家主還有白哉少爺有時候也讓人送餐到書房。這裡是外院的東邊，下等僕人用餐的地方在外院的西邊，都是些幹粗活的，不過還蠻好相處的哦。”小優盡職的講解。 

　　“家主不應該是和僕人們分開吃的嗎？”緋真有些不解，以前聽母親說的都是那樣啊。 

　　“呵呵，當然有分開用餐的時候啊，外院有專門的別院，不過還是要看家主還有白哉少爺喜歡在哪裡用餐啊。不是餓了嗎，緋真？再不快點的話就真沒得吃咯！”小優往前一步帶著緋真走進已經沒有幾個僕從的大堂，穿過大堂走上右邊的盤旋而上的樓梯。每走一步，緋真覺得都像是踩在了雲端，這一定是夢吧，一個華麗的夢，看著眼前的東西老覺得不真實，坐在二樓靠窗的位置上，久久望著窗外那皎潔的月亮，還有那在月色下被微風撩起陣陣波光的湖面，緋真還是沒辦法相信眼前的事實。直到小優用食托斷來豐盛的食物，引來自己五臟六腑的歡呼，緋真才真切地感受到自己還活在這個世界上的這個事實。 

　　“JA！緋真，不要客氣，以後這裡就是你的家了！”小優難得豪氣的將一大盤食物以砸的方式放在了眼前明顯餓得快靈體消失般的孩子面前。聽到那個“家”字時，緋真的眼淚就簌簌的往下掉，怎麼止都止不住，只好雙手合十大聲地說到： “I TA DA KI MA SHI !”（我開動了！）然後緋真混著眼淚開始瘋狂的吃著眼前的美食，邊吃邊在心裡默念“露琪亞，等我來找你哦”，不一會堆滿食物的盤子便只剩下盤子了。吃完後緋真就攤在凳子上一動不動，直到眼前出現一張大嬸的臉，“母親啊——”緋真嚇得一個翻身跌倒在地上了。

　　“呵呵，下午聽說家主讓遠藤帶回來一個小鬼，就是你吧，都不會打招呼嗎？吃了我那麼多動西，嗯？”朽木家的阿傑嫂，此刻一臉凶相的抓住躺在地上的緋真的衣領。 

　　“初次見面，我——我是緋真，請——請多多關照！”緋真連忙報上自己的名字。

　　“哈？沒有姓嗎？”阿傑嫂將自己的頭有湊近了點。 

　　“有——有的，不過已經忘記了。”緋真有些擔心，看來這個叫阿傑嫂的廚娘不好相處啊。 

　　“呵呵，阿傑嫂，你那欺負小孩子的毛病還沒有改掉嗎？你看緋真都被你嚇到了。”小優將一臉擔憂自己命運的緋真從阿傑嫂的手中解救出來，“呐，緋真，不要害怕哦，阿傑嫂就是喜歡逗小孩子玩，你不要介意啊。” 

　　“我不是小孩子，我都51歲了。”緋真為自己辯解。 

　　“哦！跟白哉少爺一樣大，還不是小孩子。不過小緋真長的好可愛啊，皮膚也很嫩，跟我天天用的蔥白（大蔥的根部）一樣。過來，讓阿傑嫂我捏捏，我就不計較你不跟我打招呼的事情了。”此刻阿傑嫂真的很想逗逗眼前有些沉悶和難過的小孩。

　　緋真看到阿傑嫂的眼中有什麼光閃過一般，不過畢竟是小孩子，也沒有想太多，“真的嗎？” 

　　“嗯，我說的當然是真的，不信你可以問小優哦！” 

　　“是真的！”才怪，小優在心裡補上一句，自己就是這樣被她整大的，其實阿傑嫂最想逗的是白哉少爺，不過沒有那膽量，所以當年的自己就被她揉捏的很慘，所以可憐的緋真啊，你要自求多福啦！ 

　　“啊——痛，痛，痛，痛，啊——傑——嫂，不——不要，不要啦，受不了啦，快停——快停下，不要啦——” 

　　當天晚上，朽木家的家主還有少主以及眾僕從守衛等還有隱藏在朽木家各個角落的暗衛都聽到了讓他們深深感歎世風日下，朽木家居然出現這種讓虛聽了都會面紅耳赤的聲音。 

 

“你們在幹什麼？”一個蒼勁威嚴的聲音從三樓轉角的樓梯傳到正在嬉鬧的三人耳中。嚇得阿傑嫂還有小優立刻拉住還在呼痛的緋真跪在地板上，忙說到：“非常抱歉，我等不知家主大人還有白哉少爺在樓上用餐，驚擾到家主了，還請家主責罰！”  
　　  
　　朽木家第26代家主朽木銀嶺此刻面無表情，三人都低著頭，也不知道會有什麼樣的懲罰，小優和阿傑嫂是一貫的害怕表情，不過緋真此刻就很難受了，因為剛剛吃得太多太急了，現在撐得她難受到不行，還要憋屈的跪在地板上，沒一會緋真就覺得自己的胃快要爆掉了，吃到撐得肚子疼這種地步還是第一次，儘管自己也餓暈過無數次，但是都不及此刻難過，於是緋真在朽木當家家主還沒有發言時已經痛得暈倒在地上了。 

　　“緋真——你怎麼樣？”阿傑嫂和小優立刻去扶已經暈倒在地的緋真。 

　　“怎麼回事？” 朽木銀嶺有些疑惑，這個小丫頭自己可是在下午選僕從的時候見識過她的實力和勇氣的，在自己刻意放出的靈壓下面還能站著的，不過從十二番隊借來的那只虛恐怕沒有辦法還了，算了，改天撥一筆資金給十二番隊，但是賠禮吧！ 

　　“回家主大人，可能是這丫頭吃得太多，撐壞了！”阿傑嫂以她多年在食事做飯的經歷做出了判斷。 

　　“噗——嗯哈哈——唔——”年幼的白哉面癱的功力還是很薄弱的，小孩子心性在此刻完全暴露了出來，只是怕怕爺爺罵他硬生生地將那剛出口的笑聲忍了下來，所以此刻表情十分怪異。 

　　“那就請家裡的醫者過來看看吧，另外，這是在家裡，白哉，你想笑就笑吧！”朽木銀嶺說完就邁步走下樓去，聽到背後傳來了很久都沒有聽到過的自己孫兒的笑聲，不是微笑而是敞開懷的大笑。有多久了，自從白哉的父母親走了以後，白哉就再也沒有笑過了，屍魂界四大貴族之首的重擔就壓在了小小白哉身上，白哉要強，也不爭辯，再苦再累的訓練他都不會喊累喊疼，所有人都說他是天才，只有自己知道，白哉或許天分是比別人高那麼一點，但是他所付出的努力卻也是別人的百倍千倍啊！即使是自己，童年也是有父親大人和母親大人陪伴著，也沒有如此的努力和辛苦，至少自己還是笑過的，所以不想讓白哉失去笑容呢，這算是爺爺唯一能為你做的事情了，白哉，或許那個小丫頭緋真真的能讓白哉有笑容吧！ 

　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”白哉捂著肚子笑坐在了樓梯上，記不清楚有多久沒有這樣放開的笑過了，太搞笑了，這小丫頭吃個飯撐著也就算了，居然吃到撐得暈了過去，是沒有吃過飯嗎？

　　“哢嚓、哢嚓、哢嚓、哢嚓、、、、、、” 

　　在二樓的阿傑嫂還有小優是一度望著這前所未見的少爺，白哉少爺真的笑的好開心，所以她們當然不會錯過這樣的機會。只是聽到拍照聲是才發現遠藤管家不知道何時已經來到二樓，並變換各種角度對著白哉少爺拍起來。可憐的緋真，等到醫者來的時候已經疼醒又暈過去好幾次了，緋真只想此刻能有誰把自己劈暈再也不要醒過來了，看到如此場景：自己遭受的已經夠痛苦的了，偏偏還有一個幸災樂禍的和三隻瘋瘋癲癲的在一旁搗鼓什麼東西。等到醫者給緋真吃了幾粒黑不溜秋的藥丸後，緋真不難受了就那麼沉沉地睡了過去，而後的事情再也不想管了。  
　　　　　　　　  
　　　小劇場——緋真VS白哉（一）

　　緋真（雙手插腰，雙眼怒視著眼前正笑得無比得瑟的白哉）：你——不許笑！

　　白哉（坐在樓梯上，暫時停了停笑聲）：本少爺想笑就笑，你一個小丫頭片子敢管本少爺，想死嗎？

　　緋真（拍拍胸口，順順自己的氣）：朽木大白菜，很好，你要笑自己笑去吧，從此以後你的冰山形象就此完蛋，屍魂界的男女老少，現世的同人腐女們，都不會再萌你了，你就等著坐冷板凳吧！哼！

　　白哉（變了變臉色）：你，不許把今天晚上的事情說出去，聽到沒有！

　　緋真（得瑟得笑了）：嘿嘿嘿嘿——我聽不見聽不見呀聽不見！

　　白哉（一個瞬步到緋真背後，用手掐住緋真的脖子，釋放自己的靈壓）：現在聽到了嗎？

　　緋真（後怕了）：白——白哉少爺，我——咳咳——聽到了，白哉大人，你放了小的吧！

　　白哉（滿意得放開手，向樓下走去）：聽到了就好。

　　緋真（對著白哉的後背做鬼臉，並小聲地嘀咕）：聽到了才怪！

　　白哉（轉過頭）：你剛剛說什麼？別以為我聽不到，今天的晚飯就不要想吃了，回去反省反省，哼！

　　緋真（欲哭無淚）：不要啊，我親愛的飯飯！

第五章　　賣身契

　　“叩叩叩——緋真，起床了嗎？”  
　　  
　　“叩叩叩——緋真，起床了嗎？” 　　  
　  
　　“叩叩叩——緋真，起床了嗎？”  
　  
　　　…………………………………… 

　　“唔，誰啊？大清早的，天還沒有亮呢，讓我再睡會兒嘛！”討厭，一大清早的就這麼吵，緋真翻了個身，抱住棉被繼續睡。

　　在門外敲了不知道多少遍門的遠藤優的貴族禮儀終於在怒火中被燃燒乾淨了，使勁地大吼起來： “緋真，你要是再不起來，今天就罰你一天不吃飯！” 

　　聽到“不吃飯”這三個字，緋真也不管眼睛有沒有睜開了，立馬翻身起床，剛拉開門就見雙手叉腰怒火熊熊燃燒的小優，嚇得緋真僅有的瞌睡蟲都跑了。 

　　“呵呵O(∩_∩)O~，小優啊！這天都還沒有亮額，你這麼早找我什麼事啊？”緋真抖索了一下。 

　　“哼哼，天沒有亮嗎？你以為在朽木家你可以睡到天亮才起床嗎？你太天真了。遠藤管家讓我帶你到他的書房去，有重要的事情要交代，再不快點他可是會發飆的哦，小緋真！”遠藤優果然看到某只抖索得更厲害的生物。 

　　“那還勞煩優桑帶路了。”緋真腦袋裡快速轉動，到底是什麼麼重要的事情呢？結果一直不知道繞了多少彎彎才來到一間僻靜的房屋門口。 

　　  
　　“小優，你先下去吧！”遠藤見人已帶到就讓小優退下了，畢竟還是應該會比下的。 

　　“是，遠藤管家！”小優順手拉上了門。 

　　跪坐在遠藤管家面前的緋真在門被關上的時候，忽然有種自己不會是被買了的感覺，不過可笑，被賣的話不是還可以數錢嗎？現在誰還可以賣自己啊，除了自己？ 

　　“緋真，你可知道我為什麼叫你到這裡來？” 　　　

　　這不廢話嗎？緋真又不是你肚子裡的蛔蟲？不過緋真嘴上說的卻是，“回遠藤管家，緋真不知。”不過，蛔蟲是一種什麼蟲來著？自己怎麼會知道有這種蟲子的？ 

　　“緋真你雖是從流魂街進來的，不過從你的回話中可以看出你受過良好的教育，你可有其他親屬？”遠藤是故意這麼問的，早猜出她不可能有什麼親人在了，不然也不會流落自此。

　　一瞬間，親屬，這個詞刺激到緋真的大腦神經，進而轉換到眼部神經，因此名為眼淚的東西掉落……露琪亞！

　　許久之後，遠藤歎了口氣，“緋真，來到屍魂界並生存下來的整並不多，尤其是對生活在50區以後的整來說。不管你經歷了如何的遭遇，你現在活下來了，至於以後的路需要你選擇，是更艱難絕望還是容易，你的命運掌握在你手中，你是個聰明的孩子，應該知道怎麼選的。” 

　　緋真拭掉眼角的淚水抬起頭看著眼前這個有著滿頭的白髮此刻嚴肅地老管家，堅定地說：“我選過的容易的，需要什麼代價？” 

　　突然眼前剛剛還一臉嚴肅地老管家露出一個非常非常慈祥的笑容，慈祥到緋真以為自己出現幻覺，甚至想改選另一個答案時，遠藤管家從背後搬出了像牛津字典加厚版的東西豪氣萬千地拍到我面前，“呐，小緋真，看完後在最後一頁簽個字就可以了，簽完字以後你就是朽木家的上等僕從了，從此吃住無憂，更不用怕虛的傷害。” 

　　“那個，那個遠藤管家我．．．”緋真偷瞄了一眼遠藤，發現遠藤的臉色變得極為嚴肅，立馬改口，“我．．．我．．．只需要簽個字就可以了是吧？”看著那厚重的檔，緋真吞了吞口水問到，雖然父母健在的時候有教過緋真寫字，但是貌似到他們被虛傷害的前一天自己也不過是認識一些簡單的詞彙而已，所以可想而知緋真那是什麼文化程度了，還是直接寫自己的名字比較好。 

　　“是。” 

　　“那麼，我寫吧！”像是下了好大的決心一般，緋真在遠藤管家指定的地方簽上了自己唯一會寫的兩個字“緋真”，並在旁邊畫了一朵以前院子裡的梅花。 

　　“呵呵，緋真就簽好了嗎？”

　　“嗯！” “那就收拾一下，這一個月我會讓小優教習你朽木家的家規以及日常禮儀。”  
　　“是！還有，謝謝遠藤管家！”緋真行完禮就退出了房門，錯過了遠藤眼中一閃而逝的光芒。 

　　就這樣，緋真簽下了一個讓她永無翻身之日的契約，這大概就是傳說中的——自己把自己賣了，還幫別人數錢吧！

 

　小劇場——緋真VS遠藤管家

　　緋真（怒火朝天的沖進遠藤的書房，雙手撐在書桌上）：遠藤，你這只老狐狸，竟敢陰我，把賣身契還給我！

　　遠藤（慢悠悠地端起茶杯抿了一口）：嗯，這朽木家的菊花茶還真是好喝啊，尤其去火解暑啊，小緋真也來一杯吧！

　　緋真（猛地拍了下桌子）：你個老狐狸，少給我廢話，快點把我的賣身契約還給我！

　　遠藤（微微一笑，放下茶杯）：小緋真，這就是你的不對了，你看，你自己都說是賣身契約了，那麼得拿出贖金才能給你啊！

　　緋真（憋了一口氣）：當初我並沒有拿賣身的錢。

　　遠藤（裝作疑惑的樣子）：不對啊，我明明有給你的啊，你還簽了字的，你不可能那麼傻，還沒有收錢就簽字了吧！我的記憶力是不會錯的。

　　緋真（心裡那口氣一下子上不來華麗地摔倒在地）：遠藤你這只千年老狐狸—— 

　　遠藤（微笑，心裡想著，你個小丫頭就這點功力還想跟我鬥，白哉都沒有贏過我，你還嫩著哦）：恭喜你，小緋真，你猜對了我的年齡！

 

第六章　貴族的規矩與禮儀

　　屍魂界有5個世襲等級，其順序是貴族、死神、農、工、商。其下還有賤民。賤民中數量最多、最為整所知的是“穢多”，即從事各種污穢職業的整。他們是清道夫、掩埋死囚者、剝取死獸皮及鞣制者等。他們是屍魂界的“不可接觸者”，更準確地說，他們根本不算整，甚至通過他們居住地的道路也不計入里程，仿佛這塊土地及其居民根本不存在。這些整窮得慘不忍睹，除了被批准的這些職業不可能幹其他事，正式的組織和社會活動都把他們排斥在外。最可怕的是他們還要時刻受虛的死亡威脅，有的不能承受的“穢多”為了能解脫就從屍魂界邊緣的一個山崖上跳了下去，久而久之那山崖下竟然長出成片的櫻花樹，常開不衰，風起時隨風飄揚的櫻花就像殷紅的雪花一樣美麗，那個山崖也被人稱為“穢多崖”，那片櫻花林也被傳說成“穢多之花”，是他們對轉世的心願吧，當想緋真有次背著妹妹實在是絕望到極點時，曾找到那個“穢多崖”，但是再看到如此絢爛的櫻花時，最終還是掉頭走了，那大概不是他們對來世的期許，而是對活著的整的一種鼓勵吧，據說後來每每有活不下去的整到山崖時，都會轉身。望著窗外開得正是時節的無比燦爛的三月之櫻，緋真忽然想起“穢多崖”下那片緋紅的櫻林。 

　　“喂，喂，喂！緋真，我說你好歹尊重一下講得口乾舌燥的我吧，一個上午，你走神的內容大概跟我講的內容成正比吧！”遠藤優一巴掌啪到走神的某只頭上，有些火大，這丫頭看似很機靈的，怎麼老對著自己一副癡呆相，難道是自己魅力值下降到已經不能降伏小孩子了嗎？ 

　　“嗚——好疼！”緋真立馬眼淚汪汪雙手抱頭睜大眼睛看著眼前凶吧吧的女人。  
　  
　　“你這丫頭，少跟我裝可憐，這招——嗯哼，這招已經對本大人無效了。”雖然在經過一個月星星眼洗禮後遠藤優，已經能夠成功的控制住將眼前這可愛樣的丫頭狠狠地揉捏一番的欲望了，但是此刻心裡還是有衝動的小惡魔叫囂著要去揉捏一番。

　　“好啦，小緋真，雖然你還不認識幾個大字，但是該教的禮儀規矩我都教給你了，從明天起，你就要到另外一個地方去了，到時候就會有人教你認字寫字的哦，只要你乖乖聽話。”哈哈，還真是期待白哉少爺和小緋真的再次見面呢，不知道又會擦出什麼火花花之類事件，爺爺也一定非常期待，所以才將兩個月學習事件縮短到一個月吧！回想小優在說這番話時，忽然露出一個意味不明笑容，看得緋真心裡一緊，總感覺不會是什麼好事。

　　果然，當緋真在遠藤管家的帶領下來到朽木家內院，看到了一幕：某個臭小子正被一個小麥色皮膚紫色短髮，眼睛像貓眼一樣發亮的女子摟在懷裡喘不過氣來！ 

　　“呵……呵呵呵呵……哈哈O(∩_∩)O哈哈~”想到那小子也有今天，不由得緋真就想笑。 

　　“喲！朽木家怎麼進來個這麼可愛的小東西啊，膽子可不小哦，居然敢嘲笑朽木家未來的家主。”四楓院夜一，只覺得眼前一亮，這看似清秀可愛的小孩不簡單，只看白哉小子那炸毛的樣子就知道自己又有好戲看了。 

　　“是你，你這個流魂街來的小乞丐，怎麼還賴在我家不走？不許笑，聽到沒有？”趁夜一鬆開鉗制，白哉不顧因憋氣而漲紅的臉頰，瞬間單手將還在大笑不已的緋真提了起來。 

　　“唔——痛，放手，你這個沒有教養的臭小子，怎麼可以這樣對我？”還沒有反應過來的緋真就這麼懸空蹬著腳。 

　　“哼！很好，沒有教養是吧，流魂街的小乞丐，或者說是賤民，你很好的踐踏了我朽木一族的尊嚴，我現在就讓你知道這麼做會有什麼樣的後果！”白哉實在是氣急，他身為朽木家未來的家主，從小跟著被奉為屍魂界法典的爺爺，學習各種規矩禮儀自認為不會愧對爺爺教養的他居然會被這樣的賤民說沒有教養，那就讓她知道觸怒他朽木白哉會有什麼樣的後果吧！

 

　“白哉少爺，請你手下留情，緋真她已經是朽木家的上等僕從，已在朽木家學習禮儀規矩有一月，現在家主大人把她派給少爺當貼身侍婢，還請少爺快將她放下來為好。” 

　　還在掙扎不已的緋真在聽到“賤民”二字的時候所有的血液一瞬凝固，呐，就算自己學習了那些個貴族禮儀又有什麼用，在其他人眼裡自己還是那個流魂街50區以後的賤民，這一生都將背負這樣的身份，“放開我，”見沒有動靜，四周靜得出奇，緋真有加重了語氣，“我說放開我，沒有聽到嗎？不要髒了你貴族大少爺的手了。” 

　　突兀的下跌摔得緋真生疼，但是仍然咬牙站了起來，直視比自己高一個頭的朽木白哉，“賤民？呐，朽木家的大少爺，你知道什麼叫賤民嗎？賤民——就是那些幫你們所謂的貴族清理日常吃喝拉撒好了之後產出的穢物的人；賤民——就是那些冒著生命危險剝取獸皮鞣製成你們貴族所穿皮革的人；賤民——就是那些日日清掃你們丟棄的垃圾的人；賤民——就是那些清掃並重建你們殺虛而毀得一塌糊塗屍橫遍野的地方的人；賤民——就是雖然絕望，卻依然好好活著的人；而我不是以上任何一種，是連賤民都比不上的拋棄了自己妹妹的人，所以請朽木家的大少爺弄清楚了‘賤民’這個詞代表的含義再說。” 看到面前三張被自己震懾到的臉，緋真因為激動有些站不住腳跟。

　　夜一是被這小丫頭的話所震撼到了，自己雖然不曾深入到那個階層去瞭解，但是對於那個階層還是略知一二的，所以此刻這小丫頭能說出這樣一番話來必然是吃過自己所想像不到的苦頭的，難得的是這丫頭並沒有絕望，夜一不禁有些佩服這小丫頭了，只看到白哉臉色一陣青一陣白的，恐怕那丫頭以後的日子不好過了，白哉小弟可是又好面子又小氣的呀！

　　白哉此時心中雖氣，卻也被這丫頭那激動時渾身所散發來的氣勢震到了，畢竟對貴族以外的東西都是從別人口中聽來的，並不如那丫頭所說那般。遠藤則是完全被驚呆了，呵呵，自己可是從流魂街80區被家主大人的父親帶回來的，那樣的生活，是深刻在靈魂深處的記憶啊，怎能忘卻，緋真，你是用怎樣的心情在那樣小的年紀說出如此驚人的語句的。

　　“說的好，正是因為白哉不瞭解所以才導致這樣的情況發生，所以從今天起，緋真，你就陪著白哉一起吧，白哉你以後多問問緋真關於流魂街的事情，有空的話也可以教教緋真讀書習字，聽遠藤說緋真還不怎麼會讀書習字。”不知道什麼時候站進院裡的朽木銀嶺出聲打破了沉寂。 

　　“怎麼？白哉，你不願意？”朽木銀嶺看向默不出聲的孫兒。 

　　“不，爺爺我願意！”朽木白哉一向不會違背爺爺的意思。 

　　“緋真，從現在起你的身份就是朽木家的上等僕人，伺候白哉的起居，同時修習自身，你可明白？”朽木銀嶺把頭轉向還呆立著的小丫頭身上。 

　　“呃(⊙o⊙)…” 

　　“你只需回答‘是’。” 

　　“是，家主大人！”

 

　小劇場——緋真VS朽木銀嶺 

　　緋真（小心翼翼地詢問）：家主大人，請問我以後就是這臭小子的貼身丫頭嗎？

　　銀嶺（不出聲，只是斜斜地給了仰頭詢問的緋真一個‘你覺得呢？’的眼神）

　　緋真（還是不敢確定）：阿諾——家主大人可不可以給我換個職位呢？

　　銀嶺（終於開口了）：理由！緋真（諾諾地）：我笨手笨腳的怕伺候不好白哉少爺，所以—— 

　　銀鈴（知道這丫頭是因為得罪自家孫子的次數太多了怕白哉報復才這樣說的，想看到自己孫兒不斷變幻的表情呢，）：緋真，你不必自謙，你有這個能力勝任這份工作的，要相信自己，難道你自己都不相信自己！

緋真（再無他言）：是，家主大人…….. 

 

貼身丫頭的命運（一）——起床篇  
　　  
　　在成為朽木白哉貼身丫頭的第一天早上，緋真就受到了來自某只小冰山腹黑的猛烈攻擊，轉播如下—— 

　　“刺啦——”重重地開門聲音，拉門華麗的撞入牆隙。接著便是“蹬蹬蹬”急促有力的腳踏木地板的聲音，然後整個朽木宅響起他家少爺堪比大虛的聲音：“你這個流魂街的小乞丐，還不快起來伺候少爺我更衣洗漱，到底你是少爺還是我是少爺，快點起來！” 朽木白哉從記事以來第一次懷疑爺爺的判斷能力，這個又懶又髒不懂收拾的愚蠢丫頭怎麼會有資格當自己的貼身丫頭，簡直就是有損朽木家引以為傲的榮譽。白哉也不管什麼男子不許隨便進入女子房間的規矩了，在爺爺規定的時間起床竟然沒有人前來伺候自己洗漱，這樣的情景直惹得白哉發飆，沖進被安排在自己屋子隔壁的丫頭的房間，直拽住被某丫頭抱得死緊的被子。

　　“幹嘛？讓人家再睡會兒啦，天沒有亮呢！”睡夢中的緋真感覺有人想強行將溫暖無比的被子從自己懷裡搶走，緋真就死命地抱住不鬆手，還用雙腿夾住被子。  
白哉此刻早將那些個貴族的規矩禮儀還給教他的老師了，奮力的拉扯著手中的棉被，“該死的，你給我放手，聽到沒有！” “不要，我還要睡覺，不許吵！”緋真眼皮都沒有抬一下，繼續奮戰。 “很好，最後你還是決定不放手是吧！”白哉覺得自己快要爆掉了，自己三番五次的被這個流魂街的小乞丐給挑釁，卻沒能給她什麼具體的懲罰，看來是得讓她知道誰才是這裡的主人了。 “破道之四 ——白雷！”清冷地聲音響起。在流魂街鍛煉出來的危險信號警示神經讓緋真清楚地感受到此刻要是再不起身就會死得很慘，於是趕緊一個跳躍起身，不過還是晚了一步。看著眼前只穿一件裡衣，嘴角不斷抽動著最終笑出聲來的名為朽木白哉的生物，緋真只好頂著被他不知道用什麼妖法燒焦了的頭髮怨念地去給這個大少爺打洗臉水。哎！緋真姑娘我留了51年的長髮就這麼不華麗的被毀掉了，而且還不能傷心，要繼續工作，這萬惡的貴族階級，哼，此仇不報非女子。自此緋真也明白了一個道理：跟他朽木白哉鬥是不能明著來的，否則吃虧的總歸會是自己。 “少爺，洗臉水打來了，請用！”繼續頂著燒焦的頭髮，緋真打好水回到白哉少爺的屋內。聽到緋真話語的白哉並沒有改變跪坐的姿勢，只是用一種很怨念的眼神盯不遠處昨天剛走的侍女疊放的衣物上。這廝不是想讓自己幫他大少爺穿衣服吧，誰都知道自己這種在流魂街混日子的怎麼可能會穿那種複雜華貴的衣物，雖然小優之前有教過的說。沒辦法，誰叫自己現在是那小子的侍女呢，只好硬著頭皮上了。白哉覺得讓這個流魂街來的小乞丐在自己身上折騰了半天絕對是個錯誤，一把拍開還在跟某個衣裡內襯的帶子糾結的某只，“真是笨死了，這個都不會系！” 本來正跟帶子糾結的歡的緋真突然被這麼一拍，頓時就忘記了自己不能跟某又冰山又腹黑又毒舌又死要面子活受罪的自己主子對著幹的諾言，“你行，你來啊！就知道動口說，自己連個衣服都不會穿，還好意思說我。” 事實證明，有些人即便是從來沒有自己動手穿過衣服，也是能夠完全掌握穿衣要領的，在緋真懷疑的目光中，白哉不嫺熟但還是穿好了衣物，只是緋真沒有告訴他，背後的下擺處掉了根帶子下來，哼，算是對他燒自己頭髮的報復。穿好衣物洗漱完畢後的白哉才覺得自己的心情稍微平復了些，只是吩咐了下那個還抱著頭髮蹲在門邊怨念的某只收拾屋子就去劍道場練習了，只是今天早上是他——朽木白哉51年來的第一次遲到，都怪那個流魂街的小乞丐，又懶又呆，害得自己劍道課遲到等會再找她算帳，不過看在她的那一頭烏黑的頭髮都被自己燒焦的前提下，他對她的懲罰可以稍微寬鬆一點，哼，絕對只是一點，敢於挑釁他——朽木家未來家主朽木白哉的人就要有接受懲罰的覺悟。 白哉打娘胎裡出來的第一次劍道課雖然遲到了，劍道老師也只是訝異地看了他一眼，便再沒有說什麼了，只是白哉覺得自己在擋劍的時候覺得老師的力道比平時大了許多。練習完劍道後，太陽已初升，白哉回到自己的臥室準備洗淨之後去用早餐，卻發現某只流魂街的小乞丐竟然躺在回廊的地板上睡大覺，被自己用白雷燒焦的頭髮就那麼蓬鬆的搭在頭上，就像一個鳥窩。白哉告訴自己不要生氣，不要生氣，努力壓抑著怒火的白哉突然聽到一陣囈語聲，還是從那個“鳥窩”下發出的。 “O(∩_∩)O哈哈~，你這個臭屁的小子，看我用火也燒了你那叢毛，變得跟我一樣嘍！哇！哈哈哈哈！” 如果這個時候白哉還能繼續忍耐下去的話，可能還會聽到更加糟糕的言語，但是可惜了，僅僅是這幾句話白哉已經飛起一腳將地上那團礙眼的生物踢飛了。 “啊——”正做夢自己用火燒了那可惡小子頭上的毛得意的緋真，突然感覺自己飛上了天空，接著狠狠地摔在了大地的懷抱裡。緋真齜牙咧嘴地揉著摔疼的屁股，一瘸一拐地走進剛剛被摔出來的院落，看見某人正雙手抱在胸前，臭屁地說了句：“我要沐浴！” 麼有辦法啊！萬惡的貴族階級，可憐地緋真馬上就低頭哈腰的跑過去準備他大少爺沐浴要用的衣物還有洗漱用品，等到萬事都具備的時候，緋真正準備像小優所教的幫他大少爺寬衣沐浴時，他大少爺竟然一把將我推出門外，然後將門鎖的死緊，像是怕誰偷看一般，切！誰稀罕呐！

小劇場——緋真VS朽木白哉（二）

　　以下是緋真夢劇場——火燒大白菜

　　緋真（偷偷地拿著從阿傑嫂處要來的打火石，摸索著進了白哉的房間）：哼哼！小樣兒，看我今天不把你頭上那幾叢毛給燒掉，我就不叫緋真。

　　白哉（在四楓院夜一的折騰下早已筋疲力盡，所以也沒有注意到屋內那微弱的靈壓，直接倒頭就睡）：ZZZZZZZZ…… 

　　緋真（從牆角的衣櫃裡爬了出來，匍匐前進到白哉所睡的位置，開始打火，卻怎麼也打不著）：我用力摩擦，嚓嚓嚓嚓嚓嚓…… 

　　白哉（翻了個身，繼續睡覺）：ZZZZZZZZ…… 

　　緋真（大喜，對著散落在枕頭上的頭髮使勁地打火）：呼呼，哈哈，終於點燃了，O(∩_∩)O哈哈~，蒼天有眼啊，O(∩_∩)O哈哈~哈哈

　　現實是——白哉已經飛起一腳將地上那團礙眼的生物踢飛了……

 

貼身丫頭的命運（二）——用餐篇

　　身為丫頭的緋真在經歷了早上的悲劇事件後變得更加小心翼翼，因為她發現她家少爺是典型的順毛型，所以只要表面上依著他，背地裡再搞點小動作就絕對能夠將他氣得炸毛，當然本職工作得做好，這不，趁他大少爺洗澡的間隙，緋真就跑到“食事”的三樓準備每日他大少爺要吃的早餐了。 

　　“緋真，把這個醃裙帶菜端到少爺桌上去吧，少爺他可是很喜歡吃的。”阿傑嫂看到緋真走進廚房就趕緊催促，因為今天少爺的用餐居然比平時晚了一個時辰，待會兒少爺還要去跟老爺學習書法的，可不能耽擱了。 

　　“哦，好的，”緋真端著裙帶菜，突然想到一個絕妙的辦法來報早上被踢那一腳的仇，“阿傑嫂，你有沒有一種叫做辣椒的調味品啊？” 

　　“辣椒？這個好像之前有買過，但是我忘記放哪裡了，緋真要那東西幹什麼？”阿傑嫂有些奇怪，老爺一向喜歡清淡的食物，因此自己很少買那些刺激性的調味料的。 

　　“額，是這樣啦，因為以前經常吃，所以有些懷念。”緋真撒謊了，以前母親到是經常吃，父親是不能吃辣的，自己也隨了父親吃不了辣，所以兩父女每次都被母親整得慘兮兮的，露琪亞還小，所以沒有遭殃。真想看到某個明明脾氣像條暴龍卻又裝少年老成冰山臉的臭小子被辣的樣子，O(∩_∩)O哈哈~，一定很好玩。 

　　“這樣啊，那緋真等等，我幫你找找。”阿傑嫂立刻在她的地盤上搜羅起來。 “哈，找到了，在這裡。看樣子還能用，緋真你全拿去吧。” 

　　“嗯，謝謝，阿傑嫂，那麼，失禮了，我先去準備少爺的早餐了。”緋真端著食托，正準備離開。 

　　“等等喲，小緋真，你好像忘記什麼事了吧？”阿傑嫂笑得有些不懷好意。 

　　“什麼事？”緋真看著阿傑嫂的笑容，總覺得不是什麼好事。 

　　“哪有這麼謝人的啊！”阿傑嫂湊近緋真猛得用雙手捏住緋真的臉頰，然後用力的往外扯了幾下，再順便揉了幾下，直到緋真兩頰通紅，那雙黑葡萄一樣的大眼睛蒙上一層水汽才滿意的鬆手。 

　　“阿——阿傑——嫂，你太過分了。”小孩心性的緋真疼的想哭，但是在流魂街上的經歷讓她學會了不哭泣，所以拼命忍住，然後轉身上樓，只聽到背後傳來阿傑嫂歎氣聲，“緋真，想哭的時候就哭出來，想笑的時候就笑出來，把這裡當你的家，以後你就會發現，老爺還有少爺他們都很好，只是不太會表達而已。” 

　　緋真聽到家這個字的時候，背對著阿傑嫂，眼淚終於從早已溢滿的眼眶滾落出來，是的，自己要好好活著，露琪亞還在等自己，怎麼可以消極呢，於是緋真加快腳步上了樓，不過該報的仇還是要報的。 

　　“少爺，早餐都準備好了，請慢用！”緋真對沐浴完後前來“食事”三樓用餐的朽木白哉說完就自動退到桌子旁邊站定，雖然自己此刻還沒有吃早餐，早已饑腸轆轆，但是想到待會兒某個臭屁小子吃到自己特地加了料的裙帶菜還有壽司以及味增湯的樣子，緋真早在心裡偷偷笑開了懷。

　　白哉看了眼低眉順眼站在一旁的那丫頭，沒有多想的坐下，不過看著眼前的白粥，就沒有什麼食欲，於是像往常一樣夾起自己最愛吃的裙帶菜放進嘴裡。

　　緋真看著不禁有些失落，怎麼才夾那麼點，果然貴族吃飯就是麻煩，不過馬上就振作起來，因為知道那是他最愛吃的菜，所以將阿傑嫂給的一袋辣椒粉的三分之一都倒在那裡面了，看不把你辣得——額，奇怪，為什麼這小子還面無表情的繼續吃，難道阿傑嫂給她的辣椒粉是不辣的。還有好像他還在吃壽司吧，那裡面也裹了很多辣椒粉的說，不會吧，難道過期了？

　　白哉在吃第一口裙帶菜的時候就覺得跟平時的味道不一樣，有點刺激喉嚨，咽下去後好像有團火在胃裡燒，不過味道還真是不錯，自己的食欲都被調出來了，用餘光看了看身邊的丫頭，見她一臉疑惑，果然是她搞的鬼，“你還沒有吃早餐吧。” 

“呃——少爺是在跟我說話嗎？”緋真回過神來。 

　　“除了你還有別人嗎？”白哉覺得自己的智商在降低。 

　　“回少爺話，還沒有！”緋真正了正身子，回答道。  
　  
　　“那就坐下一起吃吧!”白哉自顧的夾了一大夾裙帶菜放在一邊的盤子裡，還順便夾了幾個壽司。 

　　“少爺，這——這不好吧，我怎麼可以跟你一起用餐，被老爺看到了會挨駡的額……”緋真看著那盤子裡紅紅的東西，想起了母親笑著給父親夾菜然後對著父親說“難道是在懷疑我的廚藝嗎，親愛的？” 

　　“坐下！”白哉語氣嚴肅地說。  
　  
　　“嗨！”緋真沒骨氣的立馬坐到自家少爺的對面。 

　　“吃！”白哉滿眼興味的看著某個丫頭抖索著拿起筷子。 

　　“嗨⊙﹏⊙b！”緋真現在真是明白了什麼叫做自作孽不可活，抖索著用右手拿起筷子，左手扶住右手，好不容易夾起幾根裙帶菜閉著眼睛一副英勇就義的樣子往嘴裡送，剛一進嘴，那辛辣刺激的感覺就傳遍了味蕾，從整個口腔傳遍全身，直沖眼睛還有鼻子，緋真的眼淚鼻涕立刻就奔流而出，想吐出嘴裡的東西。 

　　“吃下去，不許吐出來，還有，把盤子裡的全部吃完，如果不吃完那麼這邊的裙帶菜還有壽司就全部吃掉，聽見沒有！”白哉覺得這頓早餐真的很好吃，所以破例的吃了三碗白粥，要不是對面還有一個眼淚鼻涕橫飛，邊吃邊哭邊嗆得咳嗽的臭丫頭，自己肯定還會吃第四碗的。心情大好的白哉吃完就瞬步去爺爺的書房跟爺爺練字去了。緋真在心裡把白哉罵了千萬遍，什麼爛白菜、煮白菜、爛木頭、臭小子……只要是自己能想到的罵人的詞都重播了好幾遍。

　　最後阿傑嫂上樓來看到的就是——緋真雙眼通紅涕淚橫流的狠狠地往自己嘴裡塞裙帶菜的場景，趕緊詢問，“緋真，你這是怎麼了？哪裡不舒服嗎？誰惹你了？告訴阿傑嫂，我幫你出氣！” 

　　“沒怎麼，我舒服得快死掉了，就是剛剛少爺講了一個關於裙帶菜的故事，太感人了，所以我就哭了，真的沒什麼……”緋真在心裡想的卻是，這個梁子結大了，爛木頭大白菜，一輩子都不會原諒你，誰說你很好來著。 

　　“看來少爺還挺喜歡緋真的，都讓小緋真你跟他同桌吃飯了，所以小緋真要加油哦！既然沒有事的話，待會就去少爺書房候著吧，老爺每天這個時候都會教少爺習字的，緋真也可以學學哦，我先忙去了，中午有豬骨湯麵哦，我會給小緋真弄一大碗的喲。” 緋真淚流滿面的吃完早餐，然後抱著肚子一步步地往書房挪去，命運這種東西大概就是如此的吧！

　小劇場——緋真VS朽木白哉（三）

　　緋真（乖乖地準備好午餐放在桌上，然後垂首站在一邊）：少爺，你的午餐準備好了，請慢用！

　　白哉（拿起筷子吃了一口，然後放下筷子）：我要吃早晨裙帶菜口味的飯菜。

　　緋真（抖索著身子，一臉懺悔狀）：那個……那個少爺，對……對不起，我…我再也不敢了…… 

　　白哉（斜視了一眼因為頭髮被燒掉而將頭髮剪短到不能再短的某丫頭）：我說我想吃帶辣味的飯菜，聽不懂嗎？

　　緋真（一臉訝異）：呃多——少爺喜歡吃辣味的飯菜啊！那——那麼，請等等，我馬上準備！

　　一刻鐘後……

　　緋真（端著一盤紅紅的裙帶菜放到桌上）：少爺請慢用！

　　白哉（拿起筷子，夾了一點放進嘴裡，突然啪的一下將筷子放下）：這是什麼味道？

　　緋真（一臉疑惑）：少爺我是按照早上做的味道做的啊（加了過期的辣椒粉），有什麼不對嗎？

　　白哉（看著緋真，一臉的不信）：不辣！

　　緋真（更加疑惑，於是自己也夾了一點放進嘴裡）：咳咳咳——辣死了，哈——好辣，水——水在哪裡？

　　白哉（有點疑惑，難道是自己的味覺出問題了，不可能）：哼，總之，給我弄出今天早上的味道來，不然晚飯就別吃了。

　　緋真（⊙﹏⊙b汗……）：……

貼身丫頭的命運（三）——習字篇

　　“暮色小倉山，今宵未聞鹿鳴聲，秋夜靜入眠。”

　　白哉在爺爺的教習下用心寫著古時天皇的詩作，朽木銀嶺在一旁邊看邊點頭，白哉的字體筆法雖然還稍顯稚嫩，但其中的俊挺姿態已然讓自己感到欣慰，只要勤加練習再融入感情必定有所成。 “白哉，你今天上午就好好練習書法，順便教習緋真那丫頭，我先去隊上了。”銀嶺覺察到那個微小的靈壓正在往書房這邊移動。 “是，爺爺，路上請小心，白哉會好好練習的。”白哉放下筆送爺爺至門外。 

　　離書房不遠處的院子裡，緋真此刻因為肚子被辣得十分辛苦，所以正用一手捂著肚子，一隻手撐在路旁一棵樹幹上稍作歇息，貴族就是貴族啊，從吃飯的地方挪到書房緋真居然走了半個時辰還沒有到，索性歇息會兒再走。不過這樹有些奇怪，緋真感覺手心怎麼有溫度，好像扶著的不是樹幹，這感覺——這感覺就是，就像是人的手臂。想著，緋真也忘記了肚子痛這件事情了，就圍著這路邊上的樹開始研究起來了，怪了，這樹幹怎麼還是略帶黑色的，樹皮也不像是樹皮，就像是——啊，對了，就像是和服，黑色的和服。緋真抬頭看了看，然後再圍著這樹轉了好幾圈，正托著下巴想著這貴族家的樹也是非常奇怪的，怎麼長的跟整似的。結果居然發現這棵樹在抖，絕對是在抖，因為現在根本就沒有吹風的。於是緋真試著伸手拉住一根樹枝，結果那樹枝居然就那麼憑空的脫離了樹幹。難道這是假樹？不可能吧，於是緋真繼續扒樹枝的行為。直到一個穿著黑色和服，蒙面只露出兩隻無辜眼睛的生物暴露在自己面前。 

　　“你——你究竟是什麼東西？”緋真冷靜地問道，因為如果這個傢伙是來打家劫舍的話自己肯定早就被XX了，現在這樣子肯定不是了。 “我不是什麼東西，但是我可以跟你說的是，我不是什麼旅貨，我的職責是保護朽木家。”被扒掉樹枝的生物說著。

　　緋真聽出來了，是個男的聲音，“那就好，你叫什麼名字？” 

　　“我沒有名字，父親說，‘我們只有代號’，我是119號，現在還在實習怎麼偽裝才不被發現。” 

　　“哦，那麼恭喜你失敗了，我叫緋真，請問你們是不是還有個叫110的？”緋真自己也不知道為什麼會覺得119很有喜感，還莫名其妙地問了有沒有110 。

　　“(⊙o⊙)…你怎麼知道，110是我父親。”119號暗衛有些詫異。 

　　“那120呢？”緋真繼續好奇。 

　　“那是我母親。”119號暗衛更加驚奇。 

　　“114呢？”好奇還是好奇。  
　　  
　　“那是我姐姐，朽木家暗衛的資訊傳遞工作都是她在做。難道你認識我們家人？”119暗衛激動的問。 

　　“不認識，就是好奇而已，對了，你現在是暗衛嗎？”緋真看著這個高大卻有些單純119 。 

　　“呃——我還在實習，要實習完明年通過家主考核後才可以入隊。”比緋真高了快一半身子的119撓了下頭有些窘。 

　　“那你多大了？” 

　　“100歲了，今年剛舉行了成年禮。” 

　　“哦，給你個意見吧，以後不要對陌生人講這麼多秘密哦，當然我除外，還有你的裝扮是在是太差勁啦，要想隱藏自己呢，首先就要將自己的身形和氣息完美的融合在你要隱藏的環境裡哦，119 。我還有事先走了，你慢慢繼續哈！”緋真說完就開溜了，因為自己想笑很久了，也不知道為什麼一聽到119啊什麼120啊114的就想笑。 

　　等緋真的身影剛消失，另外一顆小樹突然動起來，一腳將119踩在腳底，“八嘎，你是怎麼當我弟弟的啊，要不是父親讓我來看看你實習狀況，我還真是不知道我弟弟的偽裝是如此的不成功，連一個小毛孩都能看出來。說，你還有什麼臉面活著，啊？”

　　“大姐，你別踩啦，臉要毀容啦，啊——”119在地上嚎著。 “不過，那小女娃說的還真是說到要領上去了，你就跟我回去好好反醒吧。”被119稱為姐姐的那棵樹拖著119瞬步消失了。 

　　緋真一步步的挪著，好不容易挪到目的地了，一眼就看到本來應該在書房練習的少爺，居然怒氣衝衝的站在門外，誰又招惹他大少爺了，真是的，沒辦法還是要硬著頭皮上啊。 

　　“少爺，你有什麼事嗎？”緋真上前狗腿地問著。 “你，遲到了。”白哉壓制住自己的怒氣，對這個不守時的丫頭實在是很想揍她一頓，害的自己都沒有辦法好好習字。 

　　“哈？我遲到？”真是冤枉，你大少爺又沒有說要自己陪著寫字。 

　　“將《萬葉集》抄寫100遍！” 

　　“可是——”緋真有些鬱悶，這不是為難自己嗎？除了自己的名字，緋真還真的不會寫幾個字呢。 

　　“……”白哉不說話，只是冷冷地盯著一臉無奈的緋真。 

　　“可是我，額(⊙o⊙)…”緋真抓抓頭髮，還不是自己那對父母說什麼不讓孩子早熟，所以根本就沒有怎麼教自己讀書寫字。 

　　“進來！”白哉差點想用手撫額了，爺爺究竟給自己找了個什麼樣的丫頭啊。 

　　“嗨！”看到要發飆的人突然什麼也沒有說就叫自己進書房，緋真有點慌了，不過只能選擇進，不能退啊。 

　　“磨墨！”白哉吩咐唯唯諾諾進來的緋真。

　　“嗨！可是少爺，我要怎麼磨？”緋真一臉無辜的仰頭問到。 

　　“那就好好給我看著，我只做一遍！”白哉看笨蛋的眼神看著眼前的丫頭，忍住自己的脾氣，第一次教別人做事情。 

　　白哉想起爺爺曾經教自己磨墨的時候說過的話，“白哉，磨墨時要有一定的心境，運用水注或者水丞時一定是猶如運筆寫字般行雲流水，再加上當時研磨的心情，最後用筆習字於宣紙上，字自帶有個中性情，也具有了活力。”

　　看著極其認真的磨墨的白哉，緋真突然覺得他本來就應該如此，俊美不失男子應有的氣概，墨紫色的眼眸，還有劍眉薄唇，嚴謹的姿態，高貴得仿佛之前自己看到他暴跳的狀態都如同虛幻，那細長白皙骨節分明有力的手指將墨研磨得色調均勻，連自己不怎麼喜歡的黑色此時仿佛都在透著光亮，緋真一時失了神，還幼小時曾見過父親如此寫字，好生著迷，想讓父親教習，結果父母都不同意讓5歲的自己學習寫字，後來，後來就再沒有機會接觸寫字了，想到此處，緋真不由得又難過了起來。

　　研磨了好一會，白哉回過頭卻看見那丫頭紅著眼睛盯著自己，一副快哭出來的樣子，“怎麼，為自己不會磨墨感到羞愧嗎？還不過來，要我自己研磨嗎？” 

　　“哦，嗨！”緋真趕緊甩甩頭，從白哉手中接過那墨綠色的硯臺，學著他剛剛的樣子開始磨。 

　　“你不會寫字！”白哉用的是肯定句。 

　　“呃——我…我其實…其實還是會寫兩個字的。”太小看人了，還是會寫自己的名字的，真是過分額。 

　　“哦…”白哉眉毛一挑，“那寫兩個來看看。”白哉讓出一塊地方，示意說自己會寫字的丫頭過來寫。為了證明自己是會寫字的，緋真抓握起毛筆刷刷幾筆就將自己的名字寫在了雪白的紙上，然後再像在遠藤管家那裡寫名字時那樣畫了朵梅花，啪的將筆放下，然後順勢用手抹了一把額頭上剪的亂七八糟的頭髮，等著那驕傲看不起人的小子檢查。

　　白哉有些心疼的拿起那張像是被XX過的雪白的紙，仔細辨認了很久，終於認清楚了，上面寫的是“緋真”二字，還有那名字之後稍微像樣點兒的梅花，然後實在忍不住額頭上直跳的青筋，指著緋真寫的字，問：“你這也叫會寫字，看看你都糟蹋了這章紙的榮譽，你——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

　　緋真實在有些搞不懂了，這小子是抽了吧，一會發怒一會抬頭就笑成這樣，自己很好笑嗎？還是臉上有上面東西，於是緋真疑惑的用手摸了摸臉，結果那小子笑的更厲害了，眼睛眉毛都皺一塊兒了，然後緋真鬱悶的看到自己放下來的手上沾滿了墨水，啊—— 是可忍孰不可忍，於是緋真抓起剛才放下的毛筆沖到正笑得抱肚子的臭小子面前，對著他那讓人討厭的臉就是擦擦兩個大叉。

　　正笑的起勁的白哉沒有防著這丫頭，想不到她居然這麼大膽，敢在自己臉上動手，簡直是活膩了，白哉迅速恢復狀態，一個閃身奪下毛筆，“縛道之一，塞！” 

　　“看來你一直在挑戰我的榮譽呢，流魂街的小乞丐，今天就讓你知道，敢於挑戰我朽木白哉的人是多麼自不量力，覺悟吧！”說完白哉就對著不能動得某丫頭的臉開始自己的傑作。 

　　“喂，臭小子，你幹什麼，快放開我，啊——不要——”緋真覺得自己的皮膚在那涼涼的濕滑的觸覺下顫抖。 

　　“吵死了，閉嘴！馬上就好了，我的裙帶菜大使！”白哉又用了一個縛道將緋真的嘴也給封住了。 

　　塗改了許久，白哉終於滿意的咧了下嘴，“好了，今天睡覺前都不許洗掉它，聽見沒有，聽見了我就解開你的縛道，哦，忘了你不能說話了，那就點點頭！”見緋真雙眼通紅的點了下頭，白哉也就解開了困住她雙手的縛道，“你太吵了，就暫時不要說話好了！”說完，白哉就瞬步去處理自己臉上那髒髒的墨蹟了，爺爺快回來了，可不能讓他瞧見。此時不能言語的緋真好想找塊豆腐撞死，就那麼頂著不知道被畫成什麼樣子的臉精神恍惚的晃了出去。

　小劇場——緋真VS朽木白哉（四） 

　　緋真（邊抹眼淚邊哭述）：死白菜，爛白菜……為什麼要這麼對我，人家是女孩子嘛

　　白哉（斜了一眼在自己面前哭得昏天暗地的某丫頭）：醜死了，哭的，感覺像是我的裙帶菜大使在哭，不許哭！

　　緋真（哭得更厲害了）：“混蛋！你還敢說，畫什麼不好，非要畫裙帶菜，你讓我怎麼見人——不，見鬼啊！嗚嗚~~~~(>_


End file.
